Blood Cry
by Xed14thKey
Summary: A 15th edition to Organization XIII? But why does his chest echoes a Heartbeat in the dead of Night? Who is this guy? What does he want? I’ll give you one guess…and it's not his Heart. OCxOC
1. Tears in the Rain

Thick thunder clapped overhead, quickly followed by a sharp stream of white-hot lightening illuminating the near-onyx sky. The heavens dumped water unforgivingly in the form of a heavy rainstorm all over The World That Never Was. The storm forced more darkness and shadows to lurk about the city, giving it a more demonic and frightening appearance. The Heartless scurried about, desperately trying to avoid the rain but without much luck.

_Plep. Plep. Plep. Plep…_

Footsteps tapped softly and wetly along the paved streets, those feet belonging to a rather unhappy Organization member, completely drenched in the downpour from above. His cloak was nearly soaked through (although it was of a leather material), and the hood that was hardly keeping the water out of his hair and eyes had long been thrown off, allowing his fiery colored hair to become soaked.

The man muttered within his mind curses at his Boss for making him do this. He absolutely hated the rain, and yet he was the one sent to check up on mysterious Heartless behavior? It was entirely unfair. Probably it was due to something he did to him sometime ago…with Xemnas one could never really tell when he'd seek out revenge in the form of a mission.

Suddenly, there was a shift in Heartless levels. Number VIII could sense it. "The heck?" The man walked towards a group of buildings, seeing movement that was revealed by a most recent burst of lightening.

_It's probably nothing._ The man reasoned. _Probably just some Heartless fighting over what they think a Heart. Heh. They're so stupid at times. Even stupider than Demy-_

But what he saw was NOT what he imagined…

Not at all…

The Heartless were gathered around a 'subject', in an almost neat, semi-circle fashion. It was fairly hard to tell by the creatures' twitching, but…it almost seemed as if the Heartless were…_bowing_, to the subject. The Heartless were all shadows, some of the lowest there were but still, the concept…the fact and ability to generate such control over the Heartless was simply stunning…

And as jade green eyes traveled forward to the side of the building, he was able to see the 'subject' of interest here.

Although the rain had grown thicker and distorted the man's vision greatly, he could make out a boy, a teenager, with pale skin and blonde-ish hair. But what interested him more was the sight of bright crimson staining his chest. It seemed that, even with the rain, more blood kept coming. He also sensed no Heartbeat thumping in his chest.

_So…he was Nobody?_

The redhead shooed the Heartless away, and yanked the boy up from the ground by his arm, eliciting a sharp moan from the boy.

_He…was still conscious?!_ Number VIII was thoroughly surprised. Not one of them had been conscious after losing their Hearts for quite some time. And this boy's blood still flowed freshly. A smirk on the man's behalf.

_Xemnas will be pleasantly surprised with this one…_

000000

"Axel, who is this boy?"

"I found him outside. Kid's got no Heart."

"No Heart? So he is a Nobody…"

"I can sense his strength. The child is very powerful."

"Very powerful indeed…"

"But he will need to be fixed up. He looks like death himself."

"Xedramon!"

Silence, before the soft, rapid patter of footsteps came running up a nearby set of stairs. Number XIII stopped at the top, looking over at the group of elders hovering around something, or someone. She asked, "What do you need, Xemnas?" Her tone of voice made her sound like she was slightly annoyed, by The Superior dismissed it.

"You are to take him and treat his wounds. Neither Vexen nor Zexion are here at the moment, and I know you know how to perform their tasks." The way Xemnas said it made it seem like more of an order, than a compliment. Then again, it was. A puzzled look on the girl's part caused the members crowding around to back up, allowing her to see whom 'him' was.

The boy was young, possibly 16 or 17 years old. He had the same physic and structure as Axel: lean and thin, muscular and lanky, but with less muscle. Every part of him was drenched completely in the ice-cold rain that had been falling all of the past two days. His hair was a dirty-blonde color, the edges tipped with a mid-tone chocolate brown, completely wet and hanging down, resembling Zexion's hairstyle greatly. His eyes, from as far as she could see, were a frosty orchid-purple color. His body was pale from blood loss and from the weather, giving his skin a nearly translucent color. He wore khaki shorts, tattered at the edges purposely, and some black boots. What was once the black shirt he wore was now shredded and stained with water and blood.

"Um…alright." Xed spoke after looking the boy over. "Please, come this way."

The boy, without hesitation, followed the girl's orders. She walked down a long corridor, looking back over her shoulder occasionally to ensure that he was following behind her. And he was. He said nothing, she said nothing. And they were both okay with that.

000000

"Sit down right there, please."

The teen sat down on the edge of the table, as he was directed to. Number XIII disappeared into a room connected to the infirmary, before coming back out with a small tray of medical tools and the like. "Please remove your shirt." She rummaged through the tray as he took off what was left of his shirt, revealing the extent of his injuries. Glancing up, she examined the deep, bloody gashes carved into his chest, right where his Heart would've been.

The girl placed a cloth soaked with antiseptic up to his torso. She warned, "This'll hurt a little, okay?" But as she began to clean the cuts, the boy didn't flinch at all, or hiss in pain. And she knew from first hand experience that this stuff hurt. Cleaning slowly and carefully, she dared to look up at the face of this boy, to only realize…

…He was looking back at her.

His eyes revealed to hold deeper hues of purples and blues, fixed intently on Xed. His face held no emotion whatsoever, yet his eyes…his eyes held everything. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, the girl pulled away from his gaze, feeling uncomfortable.

After the cuts were cleaned, she pulled out some gauze wraps and began wrapping up the wounds. Throughout this, she'd flick her eyes up at the boy to see if he was looking at her still. And every time, he was, which made her feel rather awkward…

Fumbling with the cutting knife, she started to cut through the end of the gauze, feeling very odd with the teen's gaze fixed heavily on her.

"My apologies."

Hearing the sudden voice startled Number XIII, causing her to accidentally slip with the knife and slice the backside of her hand. She hissed slightly from the sudden jolt of pain, and looked up quickly at the boy whom had just spoken. His voice had been soft with a slight accent, something that resembled Australian. She waited a moment for him to talk. He did not.

Seeing as he wasn't going to speak again, Xed finished the job and secured his wrappings tightly, but gently.

"There. Are you feeling better?"

"You're bleeding."

"Huh?

"Your hand."

Looking at the back of her cut hand, she realized it had been bleeding. Only a little, but enough to cause a few drops to hit the floor below. "Oh…it's not that bad—"

The boy gently grasped her hand with his own, which was still cold. Xed was immediately surprised, but before she could react he brought her hand to his lips and licked the blood from her skin.

_Wha…what…?_ A visible shiver within the girl from her shock immobilized her, rendering her motionless.

After licking to blood away, he kissed her hand chastely, bringing a blush to Xed's face. He looked up at her slowly, his once empty eyes holding something new. A type of lust, maybe? He rewarded her with a devilishly handsome smile, one that would've had any girl's Heart fluttering insanely.

And Xed was getting as close to that as a Nobody could get.

"My name…" the boy offered, "…is Kai."

The blush never leaving her face, she replied, "I'm Xedramon. Or Xed…"

"Xed…" he took in her name as one would take in the scent of roses. "My God, that's a beautiful name."

She smiled her thanks.

"And what a lovely smile." His own grin never left his face. "Truly fitting. I must thank you…

…My Angel."

000000

**Hooray! I FINALLY finished this chapter!! (took long enough….DX)**

**Please let me know what you think of it so far! Reviews are Love. :3**


	2. Since I Met You

"So he…licked the blood off your hand?"

"Yup."

"That's just nasty!"

Number IX pointed his finger at his throat to imitate a gagging gesture. Number XIII only laughed. "I have to admit," she started, "that it was really odd. Creepy, even…but he seems like a nice person."

Demyx clicked his tongue. "Xed, the dude has to be like, a Vampire, or something."

"Vampires aren't real."

"Then what about Saix?"

A smile came to Xed's face as he brought this up. It'd always been an inside joke between she and Demyx that Saix was a Vampire. Obviously, it wasn't true. But it gave them something to snicker about during long, boring meetings. The two also found it entertaining to drop hints on the unfortunate Diviner, leaving him utterly confused and extremely annoyed.

She shrugged lightly, before responding, "Maybe it's something that's normal in the world he's from." Demyx's face scrunched up in disgust, a visible shiver running through him.

"Yeah, well, it's weird!"

The two continued to walk across The Hall of Empty Melodies, continuing their chattering about this mysterious 'Kai' who just appeared. Demyx had yet to see him, for he arrived very late that evening and he had been asleep. Xed had been on her way to her room, when Xemnas had called for her. Part of having a best friend who was trusted by The Superior himself was getting to know the inside-info about all the important stuff going on at the Castle. And the girl was more than happy to spill all she knew. She told him what Kai looked like, and how he acted. She even let it slip that she admitted he was sort of cute.

"G'day, everyone!"

The pair of Nobodies turned around to see that the voice belonged to the Organization's new Number XV.

One night of rest really did make a difference. Kai looked very different from the previous night.

His once translucently pale skin was now a healthy pale-peach color, evenly toned. His hair, now dry, was a shiny deep gold color, the ends tipped in a rich brown shade. His eyes held more life, more 'emotion', per say. His attire was also very…unique. He wore khaki pants that came to right above his knee; the edges purposely tattered and ripped. He had a black-cropped vest on, that stopped more than halfway above his stomach. Kai wore no shirt, so his lean chest was clearly visible. Black and silver shoes were on his feet as well. The boy also wore various adornments: belts, chains, arm bands, bracelets, chokers, gloves, netting, and even black nail polish.

In short, he looked like the most punk Rocker that ever lived.

Xed smiled before greeting, "Hello, Kai. This is Number IX, Demyx." The mullet-head waved to Kai in a friendly fashion. The teen hardly acknowledged him though; he walked up to the girl and flashed her another handsome smile.

"How're you today, Angel?" he greeted sweetly. Demyx snickered behind him, and Number XIII shot him a look for it.

"I'm fine, but please, you don't have to call me that." She looked him in the eyes, attempting to push through to him that she was serious. But it seemed as if it was all for naught.

"But Xed," he said, something extraordinarily close to pleading in his voice, "one wouldn't dream of calling a rose by any other name. Why, it'd be an insult to call you anything other than Angel!"

She found herself blushing again. "Kai…"

Demyx laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, but that's SO weird!" Kai looked at Demyx with very little interest.

"And you are?"

"I'm Demyx. Xed already told you that."

"…of course."

The two drifted off into an unplanned leering contest, both staring at each other wary eyes. The way they were looking at each other would make one believe the other was about to do something incredibly stupid.

"…Kai, why don't we go to introduce you to the other members?" Xed had to break the silence. It was ear shattering. The teen broke off from the contest to give her a smile.

"Lead the way, Angel." Demyx crossed his arms, still glaring at Kai.

"Well, then I'm coming too!" He immediately grabbed Xed's hand and walked quickly towards the direction of the exit, not bothering to check if Kai was following.

The Nocturne gave Xed a warming look, before whispering, "I don't like him, Xed."

She whispered back, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure, but watch your back around him."

The rest of the way was traveled in silence. Kai had indeed been following them. He also had heard every whispered word, but he made no move or comment. His face held very little expression, and even that was unreadable. His light purple eyes and mind were fixed on one thing and one thing only.

The fact that Xed's hand was in Demyx's, and not his.

000000

Kai drummed his fingertips on the edge of his (ridiculously tall, might I add) chair, his unoccupied hand propping his head up with its elbow resting on the other arm of the seat. He was bored beyond all belief as that man…Xemnas…droned on and on about some stupid Kingdom Hearts. He glanced around the room to all the other members, whom had been introduced to him, and vice versa.

He didn't bother looking at the first six members. He didn't like them already.

Saix, the crazy looking one: He seemed like he was pretty strong. But how strong? It was something he might 'test' out later.

Axel, the rebellious looking one: He seemed weak.

Demyx, the stupid looking one: He hated him already.

Luxord, the gambler dude: He was okay. But he was too slick for his own.

Marluxia, the gay looking one: He didn't like him. Not at all. He also looked weak.

Larxene, the girl who would behead you in a second: She had spark, which was attractive. But she looked weak.

Kai let his gaze rest upon Xed, who didn't look as bored as the rest. She had a small pad of paper out, and was scribbling something onto it. At first, he believed she was taking notes on what The Superior was rambling about, but his thoughts changed as a smile passed onto her face, and she chuckled silently.

Kai smiled slyly, continuing to stare at Number XIII. It was only right that she was his Angel. She was perfect.

Who knew he'd find another Angel so fast?

_Kai, you came here for one thing. Do not remember?_

He was right. And Kai was aware of that. One thing.

But suddenly 'one thing' turned into 'two'.

000000

**Alright! Chapter Two is done:D Kai is an AWESOME dresser. I have a picture of him on my DA (DeviantArt) account, if you were interested in seeing what he looked like. If you're interested, let me know.**

**'till next chapter, folks!**


	3. Bleed It Out

_"Beg, little boy. Beg as if your pitiful life depended on it."_

_"P-p-please…S-sir. Let me live…_

"Kai?"

The teenager looked up from his notebook sharply, eyes scanning the area. Had someone called for him?

"Kai!"

Yes, someone had.

Kai had found a vacant balcony, located towards the top of the Hall of Empty Melodies. He sat there on the wide, chill railing, back against the awning and legs crossed, and strumming the guitar that was held within his hands. He played softly; barely a whisper in the silence of the open expanse. Soft music spilled from the instrument, so sweet and inviting to anyone's ears. The brunette had finally gotten comfortable and was content in his own thoughts when someone had dared to interrupt him. Yet the voice was clearly recognizable; it was that of his Angel.

He watched as the girl walked into the room, looking around for him. He grinned at her presence. Ah, how he loved the way his Angel looked…he never really chose for how they looked, but in her case he simply couldn't help himself. She was just so—

"There you are!"

"Huh?" Kai had zoned out to the point where he didn't even realize the Nobody had spotted him. She smirked up at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"So this is where you've been all day, huh?" Xed asked, teasingly.

"Yup." He grinned once again. "It's quiet here, so I can practice."

"You play guitar?" He nodded his response. "That's cool. Demyx plays Sitar." She smiled, "You two have a lot in common."

Kai frowned at her comparison. He was NOTHING like that idiot boy.

"Well, are you coming?"

"Where to?"

"To dinner. It's almost 6:30."

"It is?" Kai looked out a nearby ceiling-window, to see the sky was pitch-black.

"Kai, it's always night time here." She couldn't help but crack a smile. His expression dropped considerably, as he felt rather stupid about checking such a thing. Sensing his embarrassment, Xed offered him a warm smile. "Don't worry about it. It took me forever to get used to that too." Feeling better, he jumped down from the balcony, dismissing his guitar in the process and landing on his feet as gracefully as a cat would.

"I'm afraid I'm not hungry." Actually, that was a lie. He was hungry, but not hungry for what most here would like to eat. Unnoticeably to Number XIII, he snapped his fingers softly, before shoving his hand into his pocket. He smirked inwardly and turned his attention to Xed again.

"Sorry, but Xemnas makes us all go to dinner. Unless we have an excuse not to." She began to walk, looking over her shoulder at him. "C'mon."

Kai followed her, picking up his pace to match the one of the girl's. "If I may ask," he began, "why're we not using one of those portal things?"

A shrug on the girl's behalf. "I can't make one, so I have to walk everywhere."

"Sucks."

"Not really. I don't mind."

Kai smiled. "Well then, I don't either. I'd rather walk with you anyway." She smiled at this, and Kai smiled further. He reached out his free hand to attempt to take hers in his own, but before he could a slight disruption came to be.

"Hey Xed!"

Demyx ran up from behind them and glomped her, grinning in that silly way that only Demyx knew how to. The latter laughed and said, "Demyx, get off!" He did so, and took her hand in his and ran towards the Dining Hall with her.

And all the while Kai was cursing the Nobody with an intensity that would terrify Hades himself.

000000

Demyx and Xed sat at one end of the table, while Kai sat at the other end with Zexion and Marluxia. The Nocturne kept glancing at the teenager every couple of minutes or so, just to see what he was up too. Some times he caught him looking at Xed, but mostly he just looked around or stared blankly, looking annoyed and bored out of his mind. Demyx looked over at his friend to see that Vexen was explaining a new project to her, with her listening intently.

Number IX breathed an inward sigh of relief. So his plan worked. Demyx knew that there was something seriously wrong with Kai. It wasn't paranoia, but a strange feeling he got in his gut whenever that boy walked into the same room as he. Normally he trusted most people but not him…Kai looked like trouble. But apparently, Xed had yet to see that. All he had to was keep her away from him and everything would be fine…right?

Suddenly, an arm nudged the boy's shoulder with an urgent thrust. "Demyx."

"Huh?" He looked up to see Xigbar standing next to him, an odd mix of curiosity and possibly worry shining from his good eye.

He asked, "Where's Saix, little dude?" Demyx's ears perked up slightly. Number VII wasn't here?

As if Number II had read his mind, the man continued, "Surprising, eh? He's always the first one so he can snag a seat by the Boss."

Demyx shook his head. "Haven't seen him."

Xigbar nodded, and walked off to his seat next to Axel. The Nocturne's jade eyes scanned the table, taking role silently in his head. Alas, everyone was here save for The Diviner.

Wait…and Xemnas.

Another quick look around the room proved The Superior was missing too.

Out of the blue, a portal opened up, and a very stressed and angry-looking Xemnas strode out. "Vexen. Zexion. Come now. This is serious…" By the way his words sounded, everyone in the room could tell that something bad had happened. Numbers IV and VI followed him through the portal, as the remaining members broke up to portal out and see what was going on. Everyone that is, except for Kai and Xed, considering they didn't know how to portal. Demyx stood up and grabbed the girl's arm and portaled out with her.

Right now, he wouldn't even trust Saix with that kid.

000000

A crowd of Nobodies had gathered just outside the door to Saix's room, peering in with hopes of catching a glimpse of what was going on. There were muffled and soft murmurs and whispers about, all of them sounding shocked or at least a bit surprised.

Numbers IX and XIII arrived a tad late to the scene, but managed to squeeze through the crowd to see what was going on.

And they really wished they hadn't…

Lying up against the wall was Saix's corpse, pale, limp and lifeless. His skin was a grayish ivory shade with a slightly translucent quality to it. His veins were pale and white, having no signs of blood being within them. It was a rather sickening sight to encounter. It was simply terrifying that The Luna Diviner, the strongest and fiercest of them all, was dead by unknown means.

Xemnas, along with Zexion and Vexen, were examining his body when The Superior whispered an order to Vexen, which the man complied. Along with the help of Lexaeus, they cleared the crowd of Nobodies away and told them to go back to dinner, and that everything would be taken care of.

But nearly everyone had lost his or her appetite after seeing what had been seen.

000000

Kai had remained at the table the whole time, his curiosity not stretching so far as to wonder what had happened. He has finished his dinner, which was surprisingly good, but not as good as a snack he had eaten before. The boy looked around, taking in the silence that echoed around him. A familiar chill came back to his body and he stood up. "Now," he muttered, "to see what's going on…" And with that he left the room.

000000

**Hooray! Third chapter is FINALLY out. Smoof I'm lazy… DX**

**So, good ol' Saix has kicked the bucket. Poor dude…well, I wonder who could've done it…**


	4. The Kill

**OMSG I AM SO SORRRY!!!! It's been like FOREVER since I updated this…but I'm gonna do better about it, I promise. I really hope those who enjoyed reading this story will still enjoy it now. :(**

**---**

"Kai's behind this! I just know it!!"

Four days had passed since the mysterious death of Number VII. Everyone had grown wary as the event still lingered on their minds and lips. It had been dismissed as a freakish accident. However, no one wanted to be next.

"Demyx, Vexen said Saix had just been killed. I was with Kai the whole time, so he couldn't have possibly done it." Number XIII looked up at him, to see if she had calmed his nerves, even a little. The fright in his eyes said 'no'.

The boy looked to his friend, desperately. "Xed, he's bad news…I can feel it."

Xed sighed. "I don't think he is…but if it'll make you feel better, I'll be careful around him. Okay?"

A smile passed onto Demyx's face.

000

Seated on a high ledge in the empty part of the castle, a pair of impatient eyes surveying the silent white floor, in case of any movement. He was laid back, guitar in hand as his fingers played effortlessly upon the thin strings. He allowed his mind to wander; from the dinner a few nights ago to the looks some of the other members had been giving him. Especially the ones that boy Demyx had been presenting to him.

A thin scowl leaped upon his face.

The boy was very irritating. He looked as dumb as nails but was almost as sharp as one. And worst of all he would never let Xed out of his sight.

He plucked the sting harder.

"My, what an angry sound…"

His eyes darted to the ground to see a portal open up and Larxene step out. She smirked in her normal cocky way. "What could be the cause of that?"

"Perhaps your appearance." Kai grinned dashingly, letting his guitar fade from his hands. "I always get tense in the presence of a beautiful woman."

She crossed her arms and sniffed indignantly. "Cheap lines don't work on me, kid."

He licked his lips. "You're quite stubborn. Keep an attitude like that and I doubt anyone would ever care for you."

A bitter laugh. "Care? Do I look like the type of girl to actually WANT someone to care?" She smiled in that overly sweet, rotten fashion that she was so skilled at. "You've got a lot to learn, brat, about the people here."

He smirked, eyes shining. "Oh, but I already know so much." He leapt down from his seat, and landed with perfect grace.

"Is that right?"

"Why of course." He walked towards her, grinning ear to ear. "Much more than you would probably care for me to know. You're a cold, sadistic *itch that hardly smells appetizing…"

Her cruel grin diminished, replaced with a look of anger and confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

His grin widened further.

000

By decree of Axel and Demyx, tonight was Movie Night.

Some of the Nobodies were gathered in the living room as things were being set up. The redhead had picked out a few movies that contained massive explosions and/or girls in bikinis. The water wielder had picked out…well, movies with water in them. While the two argued over which movies would be watched in what order, Zexion, Xigbar, and Luxord waited impatiently on the sofa.

"Oh, just pick something already!" The bleach blonde man exclaimed, annoyed.

"I agree with Number X." Zexion added in, looking up from the novel in his lap. "If nothing is decided within a minute, I am leaving."

"Who wants popcorn?"

Xaldin and Xed walked in from the kitchen, each carrying numerous bowls of different types of popcorn. Xigbar immediately snatched the bowl of cheddar popcorn from the man's hand, eating with vigor.

"Great popcorn, Xal." Number II complimented, mouth full.

Demyx whined, "Hey, save some for me, Xigbar!"

"Wait…guys, do you hear that?" Luxord said, looking around. Everyone immediately quieted down, and listened intently. Within seconds, they could make out a loud, shrill scream, and then utter silence.

It sent a chill down everyone's spines.

"W-what was that?" Xed asked, nervously.

"Don't know…" Xigbar stood up. "…but it sounded like Number XII."

"Then let us hurry." Zexion opened a portal and everyone filed through as quickly as possible.

000

Upon arrival, the stench of coppery, salty, fresh blood filled everyone's senses.

"Holy *rap…!" the one-eyed man said, as his eyes laid upon Larxene's lifeless, extremely pale body lying on the ground. They all stared in disbelief for a few seconds, before running over to check if there was even a little life left in her. There wasn't.

A small movement and pained groan caught the attention of the brunette, and she turned towards the sound to see Kai standing up slowly, a large gash on his forehead.

"Kai!" Xed exclaimed, running towards him before Demyx had the chance to pull her back.

"H-hey…" He groaned, clutching his head.

"What the hell happened here??" Luxord shouted.

"I don't know…" The teen shook his head slowly. "We were talking, and then I just…blacked out…"

"This is very worrying…" Zexion said, thoughtfully, his indigo eyes scanning the area for any clues. "First Saix and now Larxene…"

"This is like one of those old slasher horror movies…" Axel added in.

The slate haired man stood up. "I will alert Xemnas. Take care of Larxene's body." Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin nodded, as Zexion left through a portal. Axel was ordered to help, as was Demyx, even though his eyes were only on the duo across the room from them.

"Are you okay?" Xed asked, concern in her eyes. "You're bleeding a lot…"

"I'll be fine." Kai reassured her, smiling in his dashing way.

She hugged him, and he hugged back, his grin widening. Her body was so warm against his, so soft, and he loved it. More so, he loved the daggering looks he was receiving from Demyx. The boy was glaring at him with so much malice so much hate, and it amplified as he hugged her closer, and stroked her hair slowly and with care.

Ah, if looks could kill…

000000

**That was good :) Yay for plot development!**


End file.
